


Bath Time

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a bath is very relieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bath Time  
> Characters: Can really be whoever you want it to be (I was thinking Hero Duke though)  
> Prompt: Bath  
> Word Count: 399  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Taking a bath is very relieving.

**Bath Time**

You decide that you prefer taking a bath over a shower. After everything that has happened in the past few months, the bath has been there for you to sit and just think through everything. The bath allows you the time to analyze how everything is affecting you, how much you are allowing yourself to be affected.

Sitting in the bath with the calmness of the water and bubbles around are oddly calming. While you are perfectly fine with social interactions, sometimes you do forget that you need time to yourself. Nothing against your family and friends, you love them dearly most of the time; you just need away from it on occasions.

As you’re sitting in the bath, bubbles start to surround you, soft piano music is playing from your phone, you start to relax. You feel like you can be completely yourself when you are alone in this environment. If you really wanted to, you could round all the bubbles up and make a beard out of them or even spend time making the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Of course, you don’t, but it’s nice to know that you could do it without any fear of judgment. Just as the shower head doesn’t care if you sing off-key at times, the bath wouldn’t care if you used the bubbles to create facial hair or a world where witches and wizards were real.

You know that you’ve grown in the past few months. Each time something monumental had happened in your life, you always ended up taking a bath to decide what to do next. That’s why you like taking a bath.

At the end of it all, you only end up leaving because you start to wrinkle up. You don’t mind the wrinkling so much, but it reminds you how long you’ve been mulling everything over. Also, someone keeps knocking on the door every five minutes to make sure you’re okay, so you decide that you should probably leave your alone time.

Right before you walk out of the door – dressed and prepared to face the world again – you look at the bath, “I’ll be back soon.” You say quietly before venturing back out into the world of laughter, yelling, talking, bickering, and loving.

You really do love your bath time, but you also know that it means nothing without all the noise that is your wonderful life.


End file.
